


New Plan

by Melodious329



Series: Rentboy [4]
Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Rentboy, Cliche, and Old Plan</p><p>Steve needs a new plan that does include touching Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know the real persons after whom these characters are created

Then the alarm goes off. Steve jerks in surprise and Chris groans in pain at his sudden movement. Shit, the noise is loud and obnoxious, shattering the quiet intimacy of before as Steve attempts to grip the condom and pull out of Chris’s sensitive hole.

He throws away the condom in the nearby trash can and shuts the sound off while Chris lies limp and panting and nervously waiting. Steve figures that Chris’s other partners weren’t exactly into cuddling afterward and before Steve can make it back, Chris sits up like he’s going to leave.

But Steve can’t let the kid just leave dejectedly after the intensity of last night and this morning, so he moves across the bed quickly and pulls Chris back against him, turning the kid til he’s sitting with his arms wrapped around Chris and Chris’s head under his chin.

It takes only a minute for Chris to relax against Steve, his hands coming up to lightly grasp Steve’s biceps. Steve rubs Chris’s naked back for another second before speaking. “You still wanna come to the studio with me?”

“Uh, yeah,” Chris says against Steve’s collarbone. The kid’s voice sounds oddly exposed and unguarded, quiet and beautiful without any of Chris’s defensive anger or deceptive arrogance.

Steve squeezes him tight a second more before loosening his grip a little with a sigh, “Ok, well we both need showers.”

Starting to move off the bed, Steve notices how Chris doesn’t let go, but moves with Steve keeping an arm around the older man. So he keeps his own arm around Chris, pressing the kid to his side as he moves off the bed.

He lets go for a minute to pull on a pair of his own boxers and pick up Chris’s clothes, and then he leads Chris who’s holding last night’s clothes into a guest bedroom. “Here, your room will have to be cleaned up today, but you can shower and change in this guest room for now.”

It feels significant to say it that way, not just to move Chris into a different bedroom like they’re all the same. Chris is living here, he has a specific bedroom even if it’s unlivable right now.

Chris looks sheepish, possibly ashamed of his behavior last night and even more reluctant to let Steve move away, like Steve is abandoning him for being bad. “Hey, it’s fine,” Steve soothes, rubbing his hand along the prominence of Chris’s spine. “We’ll get it cleaned up and then it’s just an excuse for you to pick out your own stuff.”

Chris’s expression changes subtly into disbelief, but Steve knows that nothing but time will convince Chris that this is for real, that Steve won’t kick him out. “Let me just run downstairs and get your clothes.” When Steve moves away for real, he leaves Chris looking small and forlorn, clutching the bundle of Steve’s borrowed clothes in front of his crotch.

Steve brings up the whole laundry basket, not wanting to pick out Chris’s clothes for him. He places it on the bed before saying, “Ok, the bathroom in here is fully stocked as well, and then can you meet me downstairs? Remember how to get there?”

Chris nods in agreement but he still seems small and vulnerable as he turns away first, heading naked into the bathroom. Steve feels oddly bereft watching Chris leave, but he really does have to get to the studio.

So he showers and he shaves and he dresses, and he thinks. He likes Chris, likes being with Chris, likes talking to Chris, likes taking care of Chris, likes touching and sucking and fucking Chris. And it seems like Chris likes all that too. But maybe Chris just doesn’t know any better. Chris has never had anyone else, has never been with someone who was interested in pleasing him and it doesn’t seem like Chris has had many people take care of him either. What if it’s just gratefulness? What if they do this now and then when Chris goes to school and makes friends, he resents Steve for taking advantage of him?

And he can’t just ask Chris, because not only would that be against the guy code, but Chris probably does think that he wants Steve now. Dammit Steve thinks as he walks downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast.

Chris appears as Steve is pouring the first of the batter into the hot pan. He’s dressed in great fitting dark jeans and an artsy thin tshirt and Converse shoes and he looks pretty miserable and out of place. Nothing about the clothes suits Chris as the kid rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Hey, you look good,” Steve says as he watches Chris cross his arms. “But if you want different stuff, we can get whatever you like to wear. Just say the word,” Steve adds rather desperately.

As expected though, Chris just shrugs his crossed arms and says, “These’re fine.”

“Are you cold?” Steve asks. He flips the pancake and doesn’t wait for the kid’s answer before he’s running upstairs to grab one of his zip-up hoodies.

Chris looks fairly stunned as Steve bounds back into the room, tossing the hoodie at the kid before flipping the done pancake onto a plate. Chris slips on the hoodie, veritably snuggling into it like he doesn’t know Steve is watching from the corner of his eye.

After pouring batter into the pan again, Steve tells Chris to sit down at the breakfast bar and he pours the kid a glass of juice. He tells Chris about some of the people who will be at the studio today and what kind of music and when they eat the pancakes, Chris doesn’t shovel them like it’s his last meal. It’s a start.

The drive is mostly silent and Chris fidgets, drawing inside the hoodie and playing with the too long sleeves. Steve is puzzled when they get out of the car that Chris slips out of the hoodie and leaves it in the carseat.

The first person they meet inside is Darren, rushing past but stopping when he sees Steve and then frowning as he sees Chris.

“Darren, hey. Chris, this is Darren. Darren, Chris,” Steve introduces before Darren can start asking questions.

Darren’s expression is definitely confused, but he sticks out a hand with a smile. Chris smiles, a smile as fake and deceptive as when he was leaning into Steve’s car window that first night, and says, “Hey Darren, I’m Steve’s live-in prostitute slash charity case.”

It takes a second for Darren’s expression to turn horrified, that second it takes for the brain to catch on when someone says something really unexpected. By the time, Darren’s eyes are wide and his mouth falls open, the smile evaporated, Steve is pushing Chris right on past.

He leads Chris to the studio’s sitting area behind the control room. He really needs to talk to the band that’s already setting up in the studio. “Look,” he starts, “Just sit here a minute while I talk to the band and then I’ll show you the soundboard and let you listen, ok?” He doesn’t even want to acknowledge Chris’s words, surely Chris doesn’t really believe that, not after everything, but he has to say something.

Chris isn’t even looking at him as he flops into an armchair like he doesn’t give a shit what Steve does. “Chris…you are neither of those things. I don’t…own you just because you live with me, and it’s not charity.”

“Right,” Chris says scornfully.

Fucking fuck fuck, of course Chris doesn’t believe him. Having a sex slave is actually more believable than taking a kid, legally an adult, home and sending him to school. How could he possibly convince Chris that he has a choice, that he can be with Steve or not be with Steve but he doesn’t have to be with Steve?

There is no way and Steve is about to go into the studio when Jensen walks in the room, immediately saying, “Hey, who’s the kid?”

It’s not Jensen’s fault but Steve still kinda wants to strangle the guy. “This is Chris. Chris, Jensen. Chris is a friend who’s gonna be living with me.”

Steve doesn’t stay to explain anything else. Chris will say whatever he wants and Steve will just have to explain things privately to Jensen later. Not that he really knows what explanation is going to cover this situation, not-so-temporary insanity maybe. He leaves them and opens the door into the studio.

Talking to the band though, Steve can’t help looking through the glass every few seconds at Chris. Is it just him or is everything Chris does seductive? The way Chris coyly ducks his face when he genuinely smiles, the way he blinks with his long eyelashes tickling the soft skin of his cheeks, the way he moves graceful when just standing up or tilting his head in interest to whatever Jensen is saying, his hands on his hips and laughing…wait, what the fuck is Jensen saying that so interesting and funny?

Why is Jensen now sitting on the arm of that chair with Chris standing between his stupid bowlegs? Jensen’s so tall that when he sits like that he’s face to face with Chris, like Jensen could just reach out those damn long arms and pull Chris in for a kiss.

“What?” Steve snarls at the drummer trying to get his attention. “Sorry, I…” Steve trails off, closing his eyes and running a hand through his long hair to calm down. “Let’s just take it from the top a few times,” he says before stalking out of the studio.

“Chris,” Steve calls out to the kid immediately after closing the studio door. “Come here. Jensen, you really don’t need to be here yet. We’ve gotta get the band first.”

Jensen smiles easily as Chris moves over to Steve, like he knows what’s got Steve’s panties in a bunch. “I know,” he says, “I just thought I’d hang out.”

Steve manages not to roll his eyes until he’s turned back towards the control area. Chris still isn’t looking at him, but takes the seat Steve pulls out for the kid.

Handing Chris a pair of headphones, Steve says, “Just listen first and then I’ll explain some of what’s going on.”

But Steve can’t concentrate any better with Chris sitting beside him. He keeps watching as Chris stares in rapt attention at the band through the glass, as Chris slowly licks his bottom lip and runs a hand through shaggy hair.

After the first take, Steve tries to explain some of the equipment to Chris, tries to explain what he’s listening for, what they’ve heard before having the band start from the beginning again. The band goes through the same song a few times and Steve is surprised that Chris isn’t bored when he feels his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

It’s a call he has to take and he’s not getting a damn thing done anyway with Chris sitting beside him so he lets the band take a break and excuses himself into his office. The call takes forever though, and he can’t help wondering what Chris is doing, what he’s saying, whether he’s talking to Jensen again.

Steve isn’t a fucking moron and he knows Jensen is attractive, knows too that Chris is attractive and the image of them talking and laughing before keeps flashing across Steve’s eyes, making him grit his teeth. He should be fucking happy, Chris is realizing he has options, but Steve’s not fucking happy. He wants to pull Chris over his shoulder again and drag the kid off somewhere.

When he finally comes back out of his office, Jensen is actually talking to Jason not Chris. Steve actually feels a little guilty being angry at one of his best friends for pretty much nothing, but then he looks around the room. Chris is sitting on the couch with the new drummer, whose name Steve can’t even remember, but the guy is touching Chris’s face, stroking Chris’s cheek with a thumb like he’s removing a mark.

Who the fuck is this guy? Steve stalks over to stand in front of the pair. “Chris, can I talk to you in my office for a sec?” he asks as nicely as he can manage.

For a split second Steve thinks that Chris will refuse, will try to see how far he can push his newfound independence from Steve without Steve kicking him out, but Chris nods and stands up, following Steve’s gesture towards Steve’s office.

Steve can’t help pressing his hand to the small of Chris’s back as they walk. In his mind, that drummer guy is watching Chris’s ass as they walk away and he just can’t help blocking the view. And when he closes the door to his office, he can’t help pressing Chris back against it, gripping Chris’s face and kissing the kid like he’s laying claim to his mouth.

For a moment Chris lets him, lets Steve force his mouth wide and lick over every surface of his mouth, but then he’s pushing on Steve’s chest.

“You said you don’t own me,” Chris growls, glaring to cover all any other emotion in those suddenly cold crystal eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Steve says, releasing his hold on the kid in remorse and planting them on the wall. He watches as Chris’s face falls before he can continue. “I don’t own you…but I want you. I want you to be my…boyfriend.” He can barely believe the words out of his mouth and the next words come out in a rush, “You don’t have to. You can say no. And if you say no you can still live with me…or I’ll pay for you to live somewhere else if you don’t feel comfortable, I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

He’s stopped when Chris gets on his tiptoes to bite Steve’s lower lip. “I want you,” he says in that unguarded tone, looking surprisingly bashful. “Boyfriends?” he asks.

Steve has barely nodded yes before Chris has his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling Steve down to suck Steve’s tongue into his mouth. Just as suddenly, Steve’s mouth is released. “Fuck me,” Chris says earnestly.

“You don’t have to pay me with sex, Chris. That’s not what this is.”

“I know,” Chris says seriously. “I just…I like how you touch me. I want you to fuck me.”

When Chris kisses him again, Steve finds it impossible to argue further. Swiftly, he turns them and presses the kid facedown on his desk, Chris moaning just at being manhandled.

“Fuck,” Steve murmurs. This kid is pressing buttons Steve has longed for but never indulged, kinks he certainly never admitted having to the hippy-ish men and women he’s used to dating. He’s supposed to be this laidback singer-songwriter who would never have fantasies of dominance and claiming. Reaching underneath the kid, Steve unbuttons Chris’s jeans, pushing the dark stiff fabric down muscular legs. He pushes that ugly thin tshirt up over Chris’s head too, unable to stand looking at it, then pulls off his own shirt.

Gripping Chris’s shaggy hair, he pulls Chris’s head back so he can suck a bruise on Chris’s pulsepoint before reaching into one of his desk drawers where he keeps lube and condoms. Yeah, he keeps supplies at his office, but he had this one girlfriend…

A girlfriend who was definitely not as hot as Chris ass-up leaning on his elbows on Steve’s desk. But he’s glad he’s prepared as he slips one finger back into Chris’s hole. Chris moans desperately and presses back on Steve’s hand, Chris’s own hands clenching, trying to find a hold amidst the papers on Steve’s desk.

“You like that, don’t you?” Steve says incapable of stopping himself at this point. “You like my fingers, like them stretching, pressing inside..?”

Chris only moans, quiet and broken, as Steve presses in another finger and then pulls them almost out, catching the tips on the rim and tugging a little. Papers are fluttering to the floor and then items are thunking down after them, a stapler and Steve’s phone and a picture frame and Steve couldn’t care less as long as Chris keeps writhing underneath him.

He presses two fingers deep, playing against Chris’s prostate, coaxing louder and more desperate cries out of the kid, more things hitting the floor. But then he’s sliding his fingers out so he can unzip his own pants, roll the condom up his length and press inside.

Despite their earlier frenzy, Steve presses in slowly not to hurt the kid, draping himself over the kid’s back and gripping over the kid’s hands clenching the edge of the desk. “Yes…I, ungh,” Chris moans, the first words he’s said, or tried to say when they’ve had sex.

Steve’s thrusts get faster and harder as he bites and sucks at the back of Chris’s neck as he hangs his head down. He’s pushing them both forward, Chris’s thighs hitting the edge of the desk, the kid’s dick sliding over still more papers on Steve’s messy desk.

Sweat has slicked the space between Steve’s chest and Chris’s back when Steve stands up to grip Chris’s hips and pull them away from the desk and back on his dick. Standing he can thrust harder, angle deeper, and fist Chris’s cock, the kid scrabbling again at the more intense sensations.

Chris comes all over the front of Steve’s desk drawers before Steve’s thrusts stutter and lose their rhythm. He grinds the kid forward, before letting his weight press the kid down on the desktop. He doesn’t let his weight crush Chris, but he just wants to feel Chris’s skin against his own again, kiss over the upturned side of Chris’s face pressed to the desk.

A moment later, though, Steve stands up and pulls out. He keeps a hand on Chris’s back though, keeping the kid down so he can check out Chris’s over-used hole. It’s red and sore looking definitely.

“Sorry,” Steve says as he lets Chris up. “We should switch up the sex a little.”

Chris just shrugs as he pulls his tshirt back on. “Not like I can’t take it. I’m a whore, remember?”

“Hey,” Steve says, pulling the kid back into his chest with both their jeans still around their ankles. “You’re not a whore. You did what you had to and now you don’t have to do it anymore.”

Chris tries to shrug again, but Steve’s grip is tight around him. They stay there a long moment before Steve pulls back a little and places kisses over Chris’s face again. Chris laughs and pushes Steve away, then bends to grab his jeans and pull them up.

Unsure what else to say, Steve pulls up his own pants then uses some sanitary wipes to clean the drawers and their hands while Chris snickers. When they leave the office, Steve has Chris pressed up against his side again. He may as well start by telling the guys.

When they get out there though, it’s pretty obvious that everyone heard what was going on in Steve’s office. He can see Chris’s blush and can certainly feel the heat on his own face as well. Jensen is leaning against the opposite wall with a smirk on his lips.

Steve hasn’t got it together enough to speak when Jensen starts, “Steve, just take your new boyfriend home, because we can’t stand to hear you two lovebirds anymore, ok? Not like any work was getting done today,” Jensen mutters that last part, but Steve knows it was only for dramatic effect and rolls his eyes in response.

Unfortunately that’s really Steve’s only response as he smiles and blushes some more and says, “Ok. We’ll uh…see you guys tomorrow.”

As soon as the car doors are shut, he and Chris both bust out laughing. While in Steve’s office, they hadn’t even thought about the fact that there were a handful of people outside the damn door.

“Fuck it,” Steve says sagely. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

Chris nods still grinning and they end up at Steve’s favorite hole in the wall diner having burgers. They’re laughing and talking about Steve’s friends and the band and the things that Steve showed Chris earlier. Steve really hates to ruin it but there are other things they’re going to need to deal with if Chris is really going to stay.

“Chris,” Steve begins and his serious tone immediately has Chris on guard as he puts down his Coke. “You want to stay with me, right? Live with me?”

Chris looks at him like it’s a trick question, like Steve is taking the offer back, but Steve can’t help. Chris has to choose this and Steve has to believe that Chris has chosen.

“Yes,” Chris says simply, meeting Steve eyes.

“Ok,” Steve says letting out a sigh and a smile. “I want to go ahead and get you some insurance and stuff. Do you have your social security card?”

Chris nods, not returning the smile. He reaches in his back pocket for his wallet, the wallet he had when Steve had first picked him up. As Chris opens it, Steve first sees a family picture. A man who has dark hair and eyes and a goatee, a woman that looks just like Chris, a little girl, and a toddler age Chris with chestnut curls and a happy grin.

Chris looks up to see Steve’s reaction to the picture but he doesn’t explain and Steve doesn’t ask. Not yet. Instead Chris flips the picture over and takes out his social security card, sliding it across the booth.

“Ok,” Steve acknowledges. “What about a birth certificate? For a driver’s license?”

Chris shakes his head and says, “But the foster system probably has it.”

“Ok,” Steve says again, trying to keep this positive and not just intrusive. “I’ll need your permission to get it.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Chris says shutting down.

“Chris,” Steve says firmly. He waits until Chris focuses on him, unable to ignore the authority in Steve’s tone. Then Steve leans across the table, palms Chris’s cheek and kisses him in full view of God, the paparazzi, and everybody.

Chris is smiling when Steve sits back down and says, “My boyfriend…” Steve pauses to look down at the card in his other hand, “Christian Michael Kane.”


End file.
